


Talking Dreams

by dreamingunderthetstars



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I dunno about relationships yet, Language, M/M, PNAU, Project, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Violence, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingunderthetstars/pseuds/dreamingunderthetstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four teens are assigned to do a Psychology project—an energetic artist, a loudmouthed jock, a reclusive nerd, and a notorious bad boy. They have to spend time at each other’s’ house, record their experience with both a notebook and a video camera for four months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! My first story for this fandom. Sorry for any errors you might find.

“Alright, class, listen up!” called the Psychology teacher, Mr. Black. The class quieted down and turned, listening to the normally bitter man. “As you all know, we’re doing group projects based on the observation of your peers and their home life. This project will be four months ending after Christmas break. It will be turned in during the second week of January, and it is 75% of your final grade in this class. So I’d advise you not to slack off.”

The mix of all grades moaned and groaned at that.

“I will be calling out your last names so pay close attention.” Mr. Black said before looking down at his clipboard. He began to call out names.

“…Jorgenson, Theodore Thorston, Monty Neumann, Dunbrain…”

“…Hofferson, Camicazi Neumann, Jamie Bennett, Woodman…”

“…Sophie Bennett, Caleb Richardson, Isles, Rachel Thorston…”

“…Claude Richardson, Bell, White, Arendelle…”                               

“…Corona, DunBroch, Haddock, and Overland…”

Throughout the chaos of the room and moving desks, the four teenagers were able to merge their desks together.

“Hi!” smiled the only blonde of the group. Her hair was pulled into a high bun. She was very pretty with lightly tanned skin, sparkling green eyes, and a vibrant smile. “I’m Rhiannon—but you can call me Rapunzel.”

The other girl of the group had red hair that seemed to defy gravity. “I’m Merida DunBroch,” she introduced herself. Merida was well-known in the schools’ hallways, if not just for her brashness. She was the captain of the archery, soccer, and hockey team at the school. She was a jock and proud. “Well? Introduce yourselves.”

“I’m Hiccup,” muttered the boy who admittedly had glasses that were too large for his face. He had brunet hair that had a slight red twinge to it, and green eyes much like Rapunzel’s, although it was a touch darker.

The other boy had white hair and icy blue eyes much like Merida’s. However, the boy had a lip and nose ring along with tattoos dotting his arms. “Jack,” the boy said in a deep voice.

Mr. Black swooped by then and dropped four pieces of paper on their desks. “This sheet has all of your information. I don’t care what order you go to one another’s house. Just make sure the final product is neat and somewhat professional looking.”

Merida and Jack nodded. Hiccup said, “Yes, sir.”

“So whose house are we going to first?” asked Jack after he’d placed a piece of gum in his mouth.

Merida shrugged in response, Hiccup looked down at the piece of paper silently, and it was Rapunzel who offered her home first. “We can draw straws or something once my four weeks are up,” she said. “So – how does ten minutes of footage a week sound, so that we won’t take up so much space on the camera?”

“How long does this thing even have to be?” questioned Jack as he grabbed a sheet of the paper given to them by Mr. Black.

Hiccup peered down at the paper but didn’t comment, even though the bolded words said clearly: FINAL PRODUCT MUST NOT EXCEED AN HOUR AND THIRTY MINUTES.

“It’s an hour and thirty minutes,” said Merida. “Remember, we will be cutting things out when we edit so I think that’s good but how about we cut it down to five minutes so that we won’t have to deal with so much footage in the end?”

“Good point,” said Rapunzel. “I’ll text my parents during lunch.”

“Don’t care,” Jack mumbled whilst Merida and Hiccup nodded.

Mr. Black cleared his throat and wrapped his ruler against the whiteboard to gather attention. “Before I set you free for your next class, there will be small assignments during class in which I expect you to complete. It will be a way for me to know if you are actually doing this project the way I intend. These small assignments will also count in the 75 percent. Feel free to stay here for office hours to take the time to plan.” The bell rang overhead. “Class is dismissed.”

Many students bolted out of the classroom, leaving it in a scrambled mess. Mr. Black sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Rapunzel started speaking. “So, do you guys want to…”

Merida and Jack hightailed it out of the classroom, to join their friends most likely and it was only Hiccup left at the desks. Hiccup blinked at Rapunzel as he saw her face drop slightly. The girl looked at him. “I uh wanted to know if you wanted to plan stuff out a bit more but it’s alright if you want to eat lunch with your friends. I don’t mind doing it by myself.”

“No, it’s alright. I don’t mind going over it with you,” Hiccup said. “I…I have nothing better to do.”

Rapunzel beamed at him as she took out a notebook and uncapped a dark green pen. “Okay, so we’re going to my house first. Um…can you go over the guidelines Mr. Black set for us, Hic?”

Hiccup froze and stiffened slightly at the shortened version of his name. Rapunzel took note and looked at him with concern. “Please don’t…” Hiccup started, swallowing. “Don’t call me that, Rhiannon.”

“Sorry, Hiccup,” she apologized. “But call me Rapunzel, okay? Rhiannon makes me feel as if I’m in the 1800s.”

Hiccup chuckled before he cleared his throat and looked over the guidelines before reading. “Okay, here goes…

** Project Guidelines  **

  1. _The final product must be an hour and thirty minutes, the length of a normal movie._

  2. _Voice overs are allowed as well as small interviews acting as interludes_

  3. _You can include life at school and outside of school, not just in the home area_

  4. _Language will not be tolerated_




_Do not treat this project lightly or as if it’s a simple game. You are to experience and evaluate different homes and how it’s lived in._

_My classroom and Ms. Black’s are open for your use during the duration of this project._

 

“Alright,” Rapunzel said. “With us taking five minutes of footage a week, for each of us, that’ll leave us with…” she trailed off, calculating the numbers in her head.

“160 minutes of footage in the end,” Hiccup said. “The entire product is 90 minutes.”

“Right,” Rapunzel nodded. “Thanks, Hiccup.”

“No problem.”

“Hold on,” Rapunzel said as she took out her phone. “Let me just tell my parents real quick.”

“I’ll do the same,” Hiccup said as he looked down at his own phone. He sent a text message to both his parents about what was going on.

“I’m so excited,” Rapunzel squealed. “We’ve spent weeks going over how to do this properly and I can’t wait until we begin! How about we officially start over the weekend, on Saturday? What time do you think would be good?”

“That’s sounds okay,” Hiccup said. “We could start around ten?”

“Perfect,” Rapunzel smiled.

* * *

These four teenagers were completely different and yet so alike.

 _Merida DunBroch_ – the classical jock. She’s loud and brash, reckless but she’s intelligent and has a cunningness to her no one would ever see coming. She’s from a high class family where her mother thinks that she should act like a dainty little princess in need of a dashing prince.

 _Jackson Overland_ – the bad boy. No one really knows his backstory or why he’s the way he is. He’s just Jack. However, he’s well-known for solving his arguments with his fists. He’s opinionated, rude but he means business whenever he’s angry. He mostly hangs around the teens who sit behind the buildings, drinking and smoking.

 _Rhiannon Corona_ – everyone knows her or, at least, her name. She’s an artist and the star of the Theatre classes. She moved to the lonely town of Burgess when she was ten, for reasons unknown, but fit in quickly with the popular crowd by just being her bubbly self.

 _Hiccup Haddock_ – he’s the true mystery in the school. No one speaks to him and he doesn’t speak to anyone else unless he has to. He’s known for being a nerd but that’s about it. He has no friends and sits by himself during lunch, often than not sequestering himself in the library.

Mr. Black chuckles to himself as he watched Rhiannon and Hiccup work together, Merida and Jack not to be found. This was going to be interesting.

Interesting indeed.


End file.
